Les P'tits cadeaux
by Siffly
Summary: Recueil de cadeaux d'anniversaire ou en tout genre pour le fandom, parce que vous le valez bien
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue cher lecteur,

Ceci est un recueil sans prétentions contenant des cadeaux pour le fandom (chose que vous saviez déjà si vous aviez lu le résumé), parce que vous le méritez *cœur* Ça risque de devenir rapidement un joyeux bordel à base de crackfics en tous genres, mais j'espère au moins vous faire rire avec ces modestes présents (comment je parle trop bieeeeeeen...) bref :

**Disclaimer général :** aucun des web-shows cités dans ces OS ne m'appartiennent, et les fans/auteurs/dessinatrices citées appartiennent à elles-mêmes également, comme ça tout le monde il est bow.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la présence de fautes/incohérences/oublis de mots, ce sont souvent des textes écrits d'une traite qui atterriront ici, ils ne sont donc pas corrigés, mais je vous promets de limiter les dégâts =)

Sur ceux, bonne lecture, guimauve et chocolat

**Chapitre 1 – 15 Janvier : cadeau pour Milla**

**Chapitre 2 – 15 Janvier : cadeau pour Titipo**


	2. 15 Janvier - cadeau pour Milla

Et le premier sera pour toi Milla, parce que j'allais quand même t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniv, non mais !

Ce modeste OS est donc pour toi (tu te doutes sûrement de l'univers choisi, mais je ne dirais rien quand même xD), j'espère qu'il te plaira, et encore un joyeux anniversaire, tu es une personnes absolument adorable *coeur*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Milla marchait tranquillement, son sac sur le dos et les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et elle rentrait chez elle, après une dure journée de cours.<p>

**_« I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

**_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface _**

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me… »_**

Toujours citer du Linkin Park.

L'adolescente allait traverser la route face à elle quand, surgissant de nulle part, une voiture lui coupa la route en klaxonnant. Surprise, elle recula, et faillit lui faire un très beau geste de la main. Les gens étaient vraiment des c…

Elle s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers la voiture qui partait.

Elle connaissait cette voiture blanche à moitié cabossée.

Et surtout, elle connaissait très bien le conducteur et sa pute de passager.

Milla resta conne au bord de la route quelques minutes, avant de courir derrière le véhicule, qui restait toujours visible malgré la distance qui les séparait. La voiture blanche finit par tourner dans une impasse et se gara devant une vieille maison à l'air sinistre et abandonnée, sous l'œil attentif de la jeune fille, restée dans l'ombre d'un mur. Le conducteur descendit alors, et elle retint souffle.

C'était bien lui. Son éternelle veste marron, sa chemise blanche salie par les crimes, sa crête qui défiait les lois de l'apesanteur et son petit sourire sadique. C'était le Tueur.

En cet instant, une immense envie de fangirler prit Milla, mais elle se maitrisa. Il était hors de question de le faire fuir, déjà que la probabilité de le croiser près de chez elle était faible, ce serait stupide de commencer à crier partout que son psychopathe préféré était là.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs rapidement rejoint par l'assistant du défunt commissaire, plus connu sous le nom de Gydias la pute.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut rester là sans être repéré ? demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier en fixant la maison d'un air perplexe. Le quartier est assez habité et…

- C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que la police avait plus de dossiers sur moi nan ? rétorqua l'autre en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. J'vois pas pourquoi tu paniques mec, y a aucune raison.

Il déchargea sa marchandise, essentiellement composée d'armes et de munitions en tout genre, qu'ils commencèrent à ramener à tour de rôle dans la maison, ayant visiblement décidé de s'installer dans cette bicoque pendant un certain temps. Mais, alors qu'il jouait tranquillement à faire tourner son flingue dans sa main, le Tueur releva brusquement la tête en entendant une brindille craquer et pointa son arme dans la direction du son.

Milla venait de se faire repérer.

- Montre toi, grogna-t-il, alors que son coéquipier sortait son propre revolver.

La jeune fille leva les mains et sortit de sa cachette. Elle aurait due paniquer, mais ce fut une tout autre réaction qu'elle eut :

- Je vous adore, vous êtes géniauuuuuuux ! commença-t-elle à crier en sautant de joie. J'suis super heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air interloqué, mais ne baissèrent pas leurs armes. L'assistant finit par demander :

- Attends, tu regardes l'émission ?

- Bien sûr, et je l'adore ! C'est absolument génial comme idée, bravo ! Tuer des gens en présentant des films inconnus, fallait y penser ! Et puis les plans, les musiques… Non tout est génial !

L'adolescente avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et le Tueur baissa légèrement son arme en souriant, avant de dire d'une voix assurée :

- Ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? De faire aussi parti de l'émission ?

Milla cessa tout mouvement, et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, estomaquée. Elle resta quelques secondes dans cet état, puis fouilla dans son sac d'où elle sortit ses lunettes steampunk, qu'elle mit sur sa tête.

- J'accepte, avec plaisir !

Gydias sourit franchement et rangea son arme, tandis que l'autre homme lui tendit la main, que la jeune fille saisit avec plaisir. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans leur nouveau repère, prêts à commencer un nouvel épisode de Unknown Movies.


	3. 15 Janvier - cadeau pour Titipo

Et un OS pour Titipo, un !

Pour tes 18 ans je voulais essayer de t'écrire un petit texte, même si c'est trèèèès OOC et que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, désolé x)

Dans tous les cas je te souhaite un magnifique anniversaire chère hippie jaune, enfin majeure et toujours aussi adorable, merci pour tes superbes histoires et ta bonne humeur *coeur*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La récréation venait à peine de sonner que, déjà, Titipo était dans les toilettes du troisième étage de son lycée, à écrire.<p>

Installée près de l'évier, elle étalait son plan devant elle, en réfléchissant intensément. Elle avait devant elle sa prochaine fanfiction, et elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Avec un grand sourire, elle rangea ses feuilles et en sortit une nouvelle, sur laquelle elle commença à écrire un 2ippie, quand la porte de la pièce claqua violemment, la faisant sursauter.

Étonnée, elle fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se redressa vivement, pensant tomber sur un groupe d'élèves. Elle se retrouva face à une personne pour le moins étrange.

C'était un homme, ce qui dans les toilettes pour filles était loin d'être normal. Ses cheveux noirs n'avaient aucun sens et contrastait avec sa chemise blanche. Mais le plus étonnant restait le gros marteau marqué d'un magnifique « 5t » qu'il tenait par-dessus son épaule.

- Z'êtes toute seule ici ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant la porte derrière lui d'un air méfiant.

- Euh… Oui… répondit-elle, pas très rassurée. Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il se tourna vers elle, posa la tête de son marteau au sol et s'y appuya.

- La première question est HORS SUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEET commença-t-il à crier avant de poser une main devant sa bouche d'un air coupable, puis reprit à un volume plus bas, sous le regard perplexe de son interlocutrice : par contre je peux répondre à la deuxième : j'essaye d'éviter quelqu'un d'extrêmement envahissant…

Des pas dans le couloir leur indiquèrent qu'une personne approchait. L'homme commença à paniquer et fonça se cacher dans une cabine, lâchant avant de s'enfermer :

- S'il demande, vous n'avez rien vu.

Titipo restait complètement bête et voulut protester, mais la porte de la cabine se referma tandis que celle des toilettes s'ouvrit. Décidément sa cachette était bien connu.

Elle se retrouva cette fois face à un homme aux cheveux blonds en costume tenant à la main un tissu de couleur, et manifestement à la recherche de l'homme au marteau. La jeune fille le détailla quelques instants et conclut qu'il devait sûrement être présentateur, ou journaliste.

- Excusez-moi, lui dit-il dès qu'il l'aperçut, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec un marteau dans les environs ?

« Il n'y a décidément que moi qui trouve ça étrange… » pensa-t-elle avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- Que lui voulez-vous à ce monsieur ?

Son interlocuteur soupira et lui montra ce qu'il tenait à la main. C'était un chemisier jaune, simple et beau, devant lequel Titipo ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait toujours adoré le jaune…

- Il doit porter ceci pour une conférence, et il refuse, sous prétexte que ça n'avance à rien… marmonna le Présentateur d'un air excédé.

Un éternuement l'interrompit, venant d'une des cabines. Comprenant qu'on les écoutait depuis le début, l'homme en costume soupira et donna le chemiser à l'adolescente, tandis qu'il ouvrait brusquement la porte de la cabine pour se retrouver face à l'homme au marteau, qui semblait désespéré.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant et vas-y.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, mais cette conférence est orchestrée par la télé, et je refuse de servir ce média corrompu qui…

- Tu me fatigues, tu le sais ça ?

Sans plus lui laisser le choix, le Présentateur attrapa la main de son interlocuteur et le tira hors de sa cabine pour le conduire dehors, sans un regard à Titipo qui observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Seul l'homme à la chemise blanche la regarda et commença à marmonner que « cette conférence était un outil de propagande, qu'elle n'était pas digne du Prof de Philo qu'il était, qu'il allait changer tout ça et que… »

La porte se referma sur ces mots, et l'auteur la regarda longtemps, avant de lever à la hauteur de ses yeux la chemise qu'ils avaient oublié.

Elle fit un grand sourire au vêtement. Elle avait toujours adoré le jaune.


	4. 26 Janvier - cadeau pour Pheonyxox

Et voilà pour ton anniv Nyxox ! J'espère que ça te plaira, un magnifique anniversaire pour toi, et la prochaine fois je t'offrirai une balade dans mon sous-marin *coeur*

Et désolée, ça manque un peu de youtubeurs, mais j'avais vraiment envie de partir dans ce délire xD

* * *

><p>- Veuillez patienter, son Horreur va bientôt vous recevoir.<p>

Phoenyxox lança un regard noir à la diablesse au décolleté plongeant qui servait de réceptionniste, et s'écroula sur un des fauteuils rouges, en posant Brrr à côté d'elle. Déjà qu'elle venait pour se faire engueuler, si en plus elle devait patienter…

Elle avait été convoquée en Enfer, et c'était le genre de rendez-vous qu'il ne valait mieux pas louper, si vous teniez un minimum à votre vie. Elle ne savait pas encore le motif de cette rencontre avec son Maître, mais elle se doutait que ce soit pour recevoir des compliments. Elle se retrouvait donc dans ce milieu de rouge (ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, le rose c'était trop culcul) et de démons, pour que sa seule préoccupation soit d'en avoir bientôt fini. C'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais elle avait des lunettes steampunk à finir.

- Le phénix diabolique ?

- Enfin ! lâcha-t-elle sous le regard étonné de la secrétaire, alors qu'elle fonçait vers elle. C'est par où le bureau de Satan ?

- La grande porte sur votre droite, lui répondit-elle en la voyant détaler, sa tronçonneuse sur son épaule.

Nyxox courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, croisant au passage un homme en costar noir avec des lunettes et un paquet de cire à épiler, pour finalement se retrouver devant la Porte, immense et impressionnante, parsemée de sculptures représentant des démons et des visages de souffrance.

« Décidément on a bon goût en Enfer… » sourit-elle.

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle entra d'un pas déterminé et s'écroula sur la chaise des invités, prenant l'air le plus las qu'elle pouvait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Tu me reproches cette fois-ci ?

Un grondement lui répondit, qui semblait venir des profondeurs de la terre. Devant elle se tenait le Seigneur des Enfers, le Prince des Ténèbres, le LinksTheSun des Démons, Satan en personne. Il plongea son regard rouge sanglant dans celui de sa (presque future) victime.

- Ce que je te reproche ? CE QUE JE TE REPROCHE ?! MAIS TU AS DEPEUPLE LES ENFERS AVEC TES CONNERIES !

Phoenyxox et sa chaise reculèrent sous la violence du cri, tandis que ses oreilles décédaient en toute discrétion. Satan n'était pas du genre discret, mais quand en plus Il criait, mieux valait être très loin de Lui. Et bien évidemment elle était à un mètre, à peine.

- J'ai rien dépeuplé du tout, c'est pas de ma faute si un putain de poulpe m'a provoqué…

- Je m'en fous de ton poulpe ! Moi je veux savoir POURQUOI la moitié des démons est à l'hôpital et qu'ils m'ont tous dit que TU étais responsable de leurs états !

Le phénix réfléchit quelques secondes, tout en caressant Brrr d'une main distraite. Si elle voulait rentrer chez elle (et ça lui plairait pas mal quand même), elle devait convaincre Son Interlocuteur qu'elle n'était responsable en rien de l'extinction de Son armée de sous-fifres.

- C'est la cire.

Satan s'arrêta de cracher de la fumée par tous ses orifices et se tourna vers l'insolente, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents. Si si, je vous jure que c'est possible.

- La cire ?

- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Vous avez bien de la chance… soupira-t-elle avant d'expliquer. La cire est votre équivalent chez les humaines, elle est une arme de torture très fourbe, et comme je suis considérée dans leur monde comme une humaine, elle cherche à me décrédibiliser à vos yeux pour mieux pouvoir me soumettre à son pouvoir. Logique, non ?

Son Interlocuteur l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupire (ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler tous les Enfers). Démons de tous les pays que cette fille le fatiguait…

- Aller rentre chez toi et fous moi la paix !

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui souffla dessus, ce qui emporta Phoenyxox dans un tourbillon, alors qu'elle serrait fort sa tronçonneuse pour ne pas la perdre. Elle atterrit comme par magie sur le sol de chez elle, alors qu'elle sentait encore l'haleine putride du Roi des Démons coller sa peau.

- Bon, j'en étais où ? marmonna-t-elle en se relevant et en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Ah oui, la ficelle pour mes lunettes !


End file.
